


Becoming Beaus

by Cheetah_Paradox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is an awkward baby ostrich, First Kiss, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetah_Paradox/pseuds/Cheetah_Paradox
Summary: Теперь вы бойфренды. Круто! Потрясающе! Ты мечтал об этом годами. Но быть в отношениях означает человеческие прикосновения. Ты не уверен, что справишься.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Becoming Beaus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969788) by [Saesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama). 



Джейк первым поднял вопрос, что удивило тебя до глубины души. Когда он предложил вам двоим стать «кавалерами друг друга» и смущённо улыбнулся, твоё сердце совершенно точно сплясало джигу в груди. Тупую, счастливую джигу. Джейк хотел этого, хотел тебя — достаточно сильно, чтобы предложить встречаться.

Что бы «встречаться» ни значило в Медиуме.

Через пару дней вы вроде как незаметно потерялись, оставив Джейн и Рокси в лагере у дома Джейка. ЗКИК была не слишком опасна, хотя стрёмные скелетные монстры и были сильнее любого из вас. По дороге Джейк напевал без слов. Ты молчал и держал руки в карманах.

Джейк поглядывал на тебя, снова и снова, пока наконец не подал тебе руку в недвусмысленном предложении. Ты уставился на него.

— Давай же, — он нервничал? — Мы можем сделать как полагается, как думаешь?

Господи. Держаться за руки — придурочная сопливая подростковая хрень, но это и есть Джейк, краткое содержание. В кармане ты сжал пальцы в кулак, медленно вытащил их и взял его за руку.

Ладонь Джейка была широкая и мозолистая, тяжелее и теплее твоей. Джейк криво улыбнулся тебе и продолжил идти, а ты постарался не паниковать. Прошло меньше недели с того раза, когда ты впервые прикоснулся к другому человеческому существу, и держаться за руки с Джейком вовсе не было сопливо. Это было потрясающе. Ты дышал поверхностно и часто и пытался каталогизировать все морщины и заусеницы, но постоянно отвлекался на паническую дрожь, идущую из глубин твоего разума: «он меня трогает!», «господи, это его кожа!» и «это пульс? я чувствую, как бьётся его сердце».

В конце концов, ты одолел тупую предковую часть своего мозга и обнаружил, что вы с Джейком наслаждались непринуждённой тишиной. Джейк цеплялся взглядом за каждый стоунхендж, обозначавший неразграбленную могилу, но в основном он был спокоен и даже рад — возможно, благодаря тебе.

— Вау, — тихо выдохнул Джейк. Ты поднял голову. Над тёмным горизонтом поднималась Скайя, сонно-голубая и подсвеченная золотом Проспита с одного края. Это было нечто среднее между восходами солнца и луны, и вы остановились посмотреть. Джейк двинулся с места и внезапно оказался гораздо ближе. Ваши плечи столкнулись, а пальцы переплелись. Ты снова упал в пучину первородного ужаса, а Джейк взглянул на тебя, смущённый и довольный:  
— Господь и все его ангелы! Это почти романтика.

Режим паники на полную. Большинство твоих частей голосовало за вариант залезть на ближайший каменный столб и сжаться на верхушке испуганным котом. Ты отключил думательную функцию, пока она тебя не доломала.

— Ага, ровно до того момента, когда одна из тех штук нас сожрёт.

Нежная улыбка Джейка перекосилась, и у тебя упало сердце: твою ж мать, ты его расстроил. Он ткнул тебя локтём в рёбра, и ты ткнул его, и всё это мгновенно переросло в драку. С таким взаимодействием ты мог справиться. Всего-то два бро (которые совершенно случайно ещё и «встречаются») катались по траве (всё ещё странное новшество), пихаясь и стараясь уложить противника на лопатки.

Ты привык к роботам и клинкам, и ничто не могло бы подготовить тебя к реальности тёплой кожи, грубых рук и битве не до смерти. Джейк победил и прижал тебя к земле, зафиксировав запястья, и вообще-то ты должен был разозлиться на себя за проигрыш, но ничего такого ты не чувствовал.

Но вот поза Джейка стала напряжённой. Ты мог только предположить, что он заметил, насколько ваша позиция компрометирующая. Он уселся на тебя, сжав бока бёдрами, и упёрся в землю рукой около твоей головы. Одно твоё запястье осталось в его хватке. Ты сглотнул и уставился на него.

— Страйдер, — Джейк выглядел неуверенным. — Могу я, гм, ты можешь снять очки?

Такая простая просьба потрясла тебя до самого основания. Ты хотел сказать нет, потому что как ты собираешься прятать свою идиотскую панику при взгляде глаза в глаза? Вопреки всем своим инстинктам, ты поднял руку и снял с лица тёмные очки. Ещё несколько секунд ты жмурился, пока наконец не взял себя в руки и взглянул на него.

Джейк впервые разглядывал твоё лицо безо всякой защиты. Ты очень старался не врезать ему, не надеть очки снова и не флэшстепнуть отсюда. Джейк неосознанно облизнул губы, только самый кончик мелькнул, но ты сразу впился в него взглядом, и Джейк заметил. Он поколебался, а затем опустился так, что ты почувствовал его тёплое дыхание на щеке и видел только его. Он прошептал:  
— Дёрк, можно?

Что за нахуй? Это ты вынашивал в себе любовь так долго и отчаянно, и поглядите-ка, это он начинает всю неловкую романтическую часть? Тебе мешал говорить ком в горле, но ты кивнул. Его лицо медленно приближалось к тебе, глаза расширились, а зрачки стали просто огромными. В последний момент Джейк закрыл глаза и прижал губы к твоим.

Твоё дыхание прервалось, голова закружилась, а сердце убежало в закат с громкими воплями. Джейк целовал тебя, и это было восхитительно и ужасно одновременно. Спустя миг он отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на тебя своими огромными глазами, и улыбнулся старой доброй тупой инглишевской улыбкой, заставив твой живот сделать сальто назад.

— Это. — Он сглотнул, и его голос стал хриплым. — Это было нормально? Дёрк?

— Давай ещё раз, — ты не думал, опасаясь взрыва мозга. У Джейка загорелись глаза, и не может быть, чтобы он был так счастлив из-за поцелуев с тобой, но он определённо был, и это просто великолепно. Он склонялся к тебе как в замедленной съёмке, может, он видел твою дурацкую панику? Потом его губы снова коснулись твоих, и теперь, когда ты знал, чего ожидать, можно было думать и наслаждаться, и ёб твою мать, Джейк целует тебя.

Он снова отстранился, и ты уже раскрыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь мерзкое для восстановления душевного равновесия, как тебя прервал топот. Длинный змеевидный скелет спускался к вам с холма.

— Блядь! — завопил Джейк, и вы оба вскочили на ноги и бросились бежать. Такую штуку вы могли завалить только вчетвером. Ты вернул очки на лицо, перепрыгнул упавший камень, и вы оба мчались, глупо хохоча, и когда Джейк снова схватил тебя за руку, ты легко улыбнулся и больше не отпускал его.


End file.
